All Alone
by FunnyHaHa740
Summary: When Lizzie gets sick of her home and school life, she decides to take action.
1. Default Chapter

I shivered as the cold wind blew through my mysteriously opened window. The think blanket on my back provided me no warmth.  
It was the dead of winter, which obviously meant it was very cold outside, so cold, that you could feel it is your bones. I rolled over and tried to get back to sleep, yet no sleep came.  
Eventually I sat up and reached for my robe. After putting it on I stepped onto the floor.  
Oh! Boy was it cold. I shivered once again before making my way downstairs.  
"Lizzie! Get down here or you cereal will get cold!" My mom yelled to me.  
Cereal? Get cold? Right.  
"Coming I'm coming!" I yelled back.  
I sat down once I reached the table and stared at my food. Cheerios! Again.yay.  
"Why is it so cold in this house mom?" I asked. I was still shivering from the cold.  
"Because the heater is broken your father." she replied.  
Oh great she said "your father". This can't be good.  
".was supposed to fix it, but of course, he didn't." she continued as she looked towards my dad.  
"He looked up and rolled his eyes. Oh great! That was my sign to get my butt upstairs before yet another fight broke out.  
"Um.guys, I think I am gonna go get ready for school." But, my words were ignored. I stood up and hurriedly made my way to the stairs once again. As I was walking Matt was coming down.  
"Again?" He asked. I just nodded and kept going, Matt turned around also and made his way back to his room.  
I walked into my room and shut my door. "Here we go again." I said to myself. "Yet another day in my life." 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Just a little info on the story!  
  
outlawed-little-angel: that is a great suggestion. That isn't my plan for Lizzie, but it gave me a good idea!!! Thanks!  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda are all 16 in 17 in this story. They are in their junior year.  
  
Matt and his friends are in 6th grade. They will rarely be mentioned in the story.  
  
Kate and Ethan are going out and Kate of course is still the snobby girl she has always been.  
  
Well I guess that is it. Oh yeah, when you review, please give me suggestions. I love hoe you all say the story is great and all. But I would love some constructive criticism. Oh yes, one more thing. The title of the story will be changing to a better one if you have suggestion for a title. Please tell me. And I will not be updating a frequently as I would like, because I want to do that on my laptop, but they have blocked this Website along with everything else even educational ones!!! My gosh!!  
  
Well thanks a lot!!! Love Ya!! 


	3. Oh My Gosh!

"Hey guys!" I said as I walked to my locker. But Miranda and Gordo were whispering to one another and didn't notice me.  
"Hi!" I said once more. This time I was heard.  
"Oh.uh hi Lizzie." Miranda stammered.  
"What's up?" I questioned. Miranda and Gordo were both acting strange.  
No answer.  
"All right then. Miranda, I guess I will see you after school at your house right?" I asked.  
"Okay." And with that she walked away. This was so weird.  
For the rest of the day, Miranda and Gordo both avoided me too.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!AT MIRANDA'S HOUSE!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"Miranda, I am here!!" I yelled as I entered her house. As I walked uo the stair to her room, no one answered. It seemed like no one was home, but I kept on walking.  
I entered Miranda's room and no one was in there. I looked around for her and decided to look in the bathroom.  
There she was, sitting on the edge of the bath tub with..Gordo!  
"Uh? Hi guys." I said cautiously. They didn't saying anything. They were both staring at something in Miranda's hands.  
I looked closer at what Miranda was holding.  
"What's this?" I asked as I picked it up.  
Lizzie, well..it!"  
"Oh My God!!!! What the.? How could.? OH MY GOD!!!!" I screamed. And trust, it was not out of excitement.  
"OH MY GOD!!! HOW COULD YOU? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE."  
  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
AH-HA-HA!!!!! A cliffhanger!! I know this chap was short, but I wanted to leave it like this for a while, because I am going to be so busy and won't have time to write, so I thought it would be nice to leave it like this! Lol! Love y'all. Now please review!! 


	4. Yes, ANOTHER author's note!

More info!!!!  
  
Lizzie and Miranda and Gordo, are in their junior year and are 17. Now "keeponwritin" : I have gotten into anything shows how they have matured yet, but they have.  
  
The thing about the parents: Sam and Jo are fighting, and that will be further explained in the next couple chapters.  
  
Miranda and Gordo: I came up with this with a suggestion from a reviewer that suggested Lizzie gets pregnant (Thanks!!! () this will be explained in the next chapter.  
  
Matt: I wasn't sure what grade he was in, so I guessed. So 8th grade it is. He will not b e talked about in the story very often, except for maybe a chapter with his point of view.  
  
Well.I will try to make the chapters longer, but not too long, because that is hard to do.  
  
And keeponwritin: thanks for the suggestions, it gave me new ideas!!! ( 


	5. pity party

".PREGNANT!" I finished.  
"Lizzie, just wait a second, you don't understand."  
"Oh, that's where you're wrong, I understand perfectly. Just tell me one thing. Who is the father?!" I questioned.  
"Um.well, actually.Gordo is." Miranda stated. There was a complete silence.  
"GORDO!?!?"  
Gordo rushed to me, "Lizzie please sit down and we'll explain."  
So, I sat. "Gordo.Gordo.how?...why?" I thought to myself.  
"Lizzie, are you okay?" Miranda asked.  
I didn't answer. I just stared ahead; I just couldn't imagine them as parents or a couple either.  
"When did you two get together?" I asked.  
"Well, about a month ago. You were too busy feeling sorry for yourself about that whole Ethan Craft not liking you and going out with Kate thing to notice. I mean for god's sake Lizzie, if you would stop throwing yourself a pity party and take a look around you; you would notice that Gordo and I have been more than friends lately. But all you." But I didn't let Miranda finish. I stood up, walked out and made my way back downstairs and towards the door.  
Gordo ran after me and stopped my by grabbing my shirt. I whirled around to face him.  
What?!" I yelled.  
"Lizzie, don't go, please." He pleaded.  
"Too bad, I am leaving. Why don't you go back to you girlfriend while I go home and throw myself a pity party. Is that okay with you. Then I tuned around and walked out the door, hopped in my car, and made my way home.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
I reached my house fifteen minutes later.  
The door was unlocked, which wasn't a very good thing here in New York, so I walked right in. Unhappy voices greeted me at the door.  
"Great, Mom and Dad are at it again." I mumbled.  
They began fighting around eight months ago when Dad started to gamble. When mom got pregnant again, and dad used all of the money, about seven hundred dollars, that was to go towards the baby, Mom wasn't exactly happy. That is where it first began. It went downhill from there.  
Mom had a miscarriage and became depressed for a couple months. So, dad had to take charge of the house, but instead he started drinking. Once, mom got better, he continued to drink and they continued to fight. That's all they have been doing for the past eight months.  
I continued to walk upstairs to my room. Once I got there, I set down my purse and keys and threw myself onto my bed.  
"My LIFE SUCKS!!" I yelled.  
And it really did, and I was tired of it. Sick and tired. I decide it was time, time to take action. I could no longer stand my life, and I had to get away.forever.  
  
Ah-ha-ha!!! Cliffhanger!!! Hope you liked this chap.  
  
Keeponwritin: did this explain some stuff you asked about in your review? I hope so!! Anyway.. What do you think? What will Lizzie do?  
  
Preview for next chapter:  
  
I looked at the gun. Picking it up, I brought it close to my face. Suddenly I heard a noise. I looked around, it was nothing, so I turned the gun back towards. Then I decided what I would do, I gripped it harder and..  
  
Love ya!!! Please review. 


	6. Freedom

I knew what I had to do. I got up and walked to my closet and grabbed my old backpack. I took out some old books and blankets until I got to the bottom of the bag. There was my gun.  
Well, it wasn't my gun, it was my dad's but a couple years ago I took it from him, for whatever reason. At the moment, I couldn't remember.  
I looked at the gun. Picking it up, I brought it close to my face. Suddenly I heard a noise. I looked around; it was nothing, so I turned the gun back towards me. Then I decided what I would do, I gripped it harder and harder.  
I made sure it was loaded with bullets then stuffed into the bottom of the bag again along with a few extra bullets.  
I went back to my closet and grabbed my suitcases. I emptied out all my dresser drawers and stuffed my clothes into the largest suitcase.  
Next, I stuffed all my cosmetics and hair stuff and all those other necessities I would need into my smaller suitcase,  
After that, I grabbed towels, sheets, shoes, pillows, my books and magazines, my stuffed animals, and lamp and curtains. Basically, I took everything I would be able to stuff into my car.  
An hour later, went downstairs and got my credit cards (I only had two with limited use) , a thousand dollars, and my social security stuff, birth certificate, anything that belonged to me.  
A while later, I went out the door and to my car. I had no keys.  
"Crap!" I yelled as quietly as I could. I had let them in my purse, which was in my mom's room. Great. I couldn't put everything back and wait until tomorrow night; we were leaving for summer vacation in the morning. I would just have to go in there and get it.  
I went back inside and walked quietly down the hall. Fortunately, the door to their bedroom was open, so there was no way I could get caught by the old, rickety door.  
Quietly, I crept across the room to my mother's night stand. I picked up the purse, but my cell phone went off saying I had 4 new messages.  
"Lizzie, is that you? What are you doing up?" My mom said sleepily.  
"Just grabbing my purse. I woke up and remembered there was something in here that I needed. Sorry that I woke you." I replied sheepishly. I was no good at lying, but really I wasn't lying, I really didn't need something out of my purse. Right?  
"Oh that's okay. See you in the morning. Love you."  
"Love you to mom, and tell dad I love him too. Bye" I said quietly.  
I walked back out into the hall and upstairs to Matt's room. I walked over to his desk and quickly wrote him a not saying:  
  
Dear Matt,  
  
I am sorry that I have left so suddenly. Please forgive me. I just can't handle my life right now and had to get away for a while. Do not worry, I will be back, I do not know when, but I will com home again. I do not know where I will be living. But I probably will stay in the city. Once I find a place to stay I will write you, But, I can't use my name Lizzie on the envelope, so it will be different. Please don't show this note to mom or dad, it is just for you and know one else. Please go to my room later and under my mattress is your birthday present. I wanted to give it to you now. Well, I have to go. Remember, I love you no matter what kind of weasel you are. You are the best little brother any girl could ever get stuck with. Love Lizzie. Ps: Please give this note to Miranda and the other to Gordo. I love you little brother.  
  
I left the note on top of his slippers so I knew for sure that he would read it. Then I stuck the note I had written to Gordo and Miranda under his note.  
"Goodbye little bro." I said quietly as I turned around and went out of his room. I continued walking down the hall to my room, to make sure I didn't leave anything behind.  
"Well, until next time. I spoke as I walked away. As I walked into the kitchen, I sat at the table and wrote a short not to mom and dad.  
  
Mom, Dad, and Matt,  
  
I am so sorry that I left without telling y'all. I just need to get away, and I figured this was the best way, instead of other option.  
I just want to tell y'all, I love y'all so much. Thank you for everything you have done for me.  
Mom and Dad: Please stop fighting, for Matt's sake. Please. I love y'all.  
Matt: Well you're a cool guy. Have fun in ninth grade this year. And have a fun summer. Guys, I will be back. I don't know when. Don't try to find me. Please don't. Consider this just me moving out just a little bit earlier than we had planned, well a year earlier. I will finish high school though. I promise. And I will come back eventually.I think..  
Love Lizzie.  
  
After I set the note on the kitchen table, I walked outside and locked the door. I walked towards my car and after putting in all my luggage and boxes, I looked to the house once more.  
"Goodbye!" I yelled, the started my car, backed out the driveway, and down the street, to the city and my new life.  
"Finally I am free!!!" I shouted as loud as could as rode into my newly won freedom. 


End file.
